This invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for obtaining near complete mass transfer of volatile compounds between liquid and gas phase adapted to the removal of contaminants from water by air stripping.
Current methods and apparatus used to effect the air stripping of compounds from liquids are packed or tray stripping tower technology, surface aerators, injection aerators and the new technology of aspirated strippers based on hydraulic jet principles.
Stripping towers are expensive capital investments, have a narrow performance band commonly requiring control to prevent flooding and are affected by biological fouling, plugging by precipitated or suspended solids and cold weather.
Surface aerators generate mist, require large land areas, are affected by cold weather and can only treat contaminated water where the off gas does not have to be collected.
Aeration by injection through diffusers or in-well spargers is expensive to operate and subject to diffuser fouling.
Aspiration stripping is a new technology based on Werner Pat. No. 4,761,077 and application by Stirling et al, Ser. No. 238,474.
Plant size units have been unable to achieve air to water volumetric ratios above 7.5 to 1, air limiting these devices to lower concentrations and easily stripped compounds or requiring multiple pass operation which is expensive to operate.